A Lost Human
by SwiftShy
Summary: This is a story of how Daniel's life got weird in only one day.
1. The Kidnapping

Hello, my name is Daniel and I was a pretty normal person, until middle school came along. When school came around I started liking TV shows and started going into fandoms. I started to like Doctor Who the a show called mlp. This is a story of how my life got weird in only one day. I was sitting an the middle of class reading while my teacher Ms. Pink talked about exponent rules. Ms. Pink was to hyper she wore too much pink and had to much candy with her. While I was about to turn the page the intercom went off"Ms. pink can you please send Daniel Wood to the office for dismissal Please""yes, he will be right down" she said in her high pitch voice " it seems you have a day off", I packed up my stuff and walked to the office and once I got there I noticed two things wrong, one: my mother was there, two: she was wearing a purple jacket, pink shirt, and blue jeans. I want with it because no school is no school, my imposter mother walked with me out of the school and to the car once we were in she started driving, " who are you" I asked, " your mother of course" she respond as quick a possible, and that was her third mistake " your not my mother, she works an hour away, she doesn't respond that fast and she does not war pink or purple" I was hoping I am wrong " well you are very hard to fool, my name is Celestia if your wondering" I just sat there, frozen, thinking of what she just said. The name Celestia lingered in my head. " where are taking me" I said to brake the silence that had fallen between us " home"

**10 Minutes later**

When we got to the house I waited for her to unlock the door. The moment the door was open I ran to my room to see two things gone my Minecraft diamond sword, and my Fluttershy Plush. I raced back into the kitchen only to see Celestia with the plush "so, your a fan" she tossed it to me and I caught it and I looked up to see a frying pan in my face.

**2 hours later**

I woke up to see an fuzzy green object, as my eyes stopped being blurry and found out it was just a blade of grass. I tried to sit up but failed many times until it worked. I looked sown only to see to long gray legs with hooves at the end and like any normal person I started to freak out I glanced around to see a nearby stream so I stumbled over to it and looked at my refection and say a gray pony with pure cyan eyes, a fedora on top of a black and white mane with a gray with a horn coming through it, on the pony's back he had a black pea coat. "WAIT?! I CAN'T BE A PONY" I stumbled back and also fell back as well to end up feeling something in my coat, I took it off to see gray wings, "AND A ALICORN!"I quickly put the jacket back on and that's then the trees and bushes started to shake.


	2. SwiftShy

Hello, this is the author speaking and I'm just going to make something clear, I'm am going to try and get a new chapter in every two days and if there's not a chapter it is because I either got interrupted and did not finish

I started to move back into the clearing where I woke up, each step the shaking got worse but walking on four legs got better. I was at the center of the clearing when the animal came out, it was just a bunny. As I was sighing in relief I herd an unmistakable snap. There was a bright flash and before me was a ten foot tall bunny with razor sharp teeth. I turned and ran in the opposite direction towards where the snapping came from. I dived into the bushes hoping to escape from it, but it just peeled open the bushes. I jumped up and continued to run thru the forest, I didn't even know what forest I was in. all I knew was that I was a pony and I was being chased by one of discords creations. Then I herd another snap, I looked back and the creature was running faster. I tries to run faster, I looked ahead and saw the treeline. I burst out of the forest and locked around, I saw a cottage, I knew what to do, "FLUTTERSHY DISCORD"i ran up to the door only to get hit by it while it opens,all I heard was a gasp from fluttershy before everything faded away.

**20 Minutes Later**

I groaned as I started to wake " oh my, I hope he didn't get hurt too badly"" don't worry my dear fluttershy he only got knocked out... and chased"" oh... by what?""um... a ten hoof tall bunny,... with razor sharp teeth" before fluttershy could respond I groaned and opened my eyes, I saw fluttershy looking down on me and discord looking away." where am I?" I asked knowing that is was in fluttershy's cottage on Discord's 'couch'"your in fluttershy's cottage" discord said with a slightly apologetic tone "why am I here?""we heard you calling our names so I oped the door and accidentally hit you, I brought you inside to rest""on my couch"discord muttered quietly " how do you know our names, I've never seen you in ponyville before Are you new""um y-yes I just moved in" well walk you home so you don't get chased again""I'm sorry but I don't have a home here yet" Discord smirked " well maybe Twilight has a spare room in the library""I guess we can go check, just get up slowly I don't want you to hurt yourself" I slowly got up and we all walked to twilight's library. Once we walked up to the tree I diced that scene I was the one staying there I should knock on the door "It' a library stop knocking and just come in" I opened the door and walked in with fluttershy and discord."what do you need?"i tried to act as polite as I could"My friend here is trying to find a place he can stay while I find a house for him"discord said before I could say anything"Your finding somepony a house? That's not like you discord, well I should have a spare room ill go get the room rental book"and there went twilight having a book for everything"oh before you get it do you have a empty book I can have?""I'll see"she brought me the empty book and the room rental book while fluttershy and discord left"by the way, whats is your name?" I thought for a second about what to call my self "SwiftShy"i said confidently " well nice to meet you my name is twilight sparkle" " its nice to meet you to twilight sparkle" when I finished sighing it I headed up to my new room and sat in the bed, I looked around and saw two full book shelves and the bed had purple pillows, a dark blue blanket, and a black comforter, I opened the book and wrote down everything to that moment.

I close my new book and look out the window into the starry night " this is my new life", I lay me head sown and drift off to sleep.

**The following morning**

I woke up, yawning, stretching, and smelling food. I crept out of my room into the hallway to the stares, I looked over the railing and I say all of the mane six, except pinkie " darling are you sure that we should meet him, from what fluttershy dais she has only Been here for a day" I saw rainbow dash look over in my direction and I tried to hide, as soon as she saw me she bolted towards me at high speeds and everything went black.


End file.
